Mail processing machinery may include one or more personal computers (PC's) for operational control and data processing. Mail processing machinery of this type may include mail sorters or mail production machines such as those available from Pitney Bowes Inc.
In an exemplary mail sorter machine, a Pitney Bowes Olympus II, there may be three internal PC's, and a further external PC, used for network functions. A first of the internal PC's is used for controlling the sorter transport mechanisms and hardware in accordance with predetermined sorting schemes. The two other internal computers are devoted to processor-intensive imaging and address reading functions. The external computer is referred to as a Remote Diagnostic Server (RDS). The RDS may be networked to a number of sorter machines and may also serve as the remote portal from which to provide remote diagnostics on the machines.
The computers associated with a mail processing machine typically have a baseline platform of software that controls the machine. However, as the machine is used, the baseline is continuously modified and updated with new instructions for controlling and monitoring operation of the machine. For example, in a sorter machine, new sorting schemes can be added, or changed, to suit different mail jobs, or the particular sorting objectives, that the machine is being used for. Also, information about the mail that is typically gathered and stored so that it can be analyzed and used for tracking productivity or for tracking mail. Different reports may be generated depending on the different uses of the machines.
From time to time the internal computers of the mail processing machines suffer a hard-drive failure. Consequently, the machine becomes inoperative and service must be called to repair the problem and/or replace the computer. Mail processing is often a critical aspect of a company's business, so any extended down-time can lead to unwanted expense and delay. In the past, one expeditious solution was thought to be to replace the computer with a new one that had the baseline platform software pre-loaded. However, the process of obtaining the computer, and reconfiguring the computer to match the specific computer that was being replaced could still take one or two working days. In some circumstances, even a delay of one day to bring the machinery back into operation can be costly in terms of productivity.